heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Killer kev
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Heroes Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the File:Heroes Reborn - Dark Matters Official Trailer page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Please check out the use of the "show preview" button below the edit box (next to the "save page" button) :Did you know that you can create a link to a local page by simply putting its title in square brackets? So Main Page in the edit box becomes Main Page. :If you need editing suggestions, please check out the tutorial. :One tip to help you get started -- When posting on an article's Talk page or making a comment on someone's talk page (leave a note on '''mine if you want to try), please add four ~ symbols at the end of your posts, like this: ~~~~ or click the signature button.''' Your signature and a timestamp will be automatically added. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Jdray (talk) 02:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Dr. Orantes Hey check this page out http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Leonora_Orantes I dont get it, who is this person? She was never introduced in the show.Killer kev (talk) 16:01, July 20, 2015 (UTC) She was in the movie Contagion Dr. Filip L. (talk) 19:54, July 20, 2015 (UTC) She was a W.H.O epidemiologist Dr. Filip L. (talk) 20:01, July 20, 2015 (UTC) If she's from the movie contagion, then why was a page created for her on this wiki?20:30, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Killer kev (talk) Because she saved the WHO from being shut down Dr. Filip L. (talk) 20:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) That still doesnt explain why she's on the heroes wikiKiller kev (talk) 21:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, August 1, 2015 (UTC)